blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Spaceships
(NOTE THAT INDIVIDUAL PAGES FOR SHIP TYPES ARE NOW AVAILABLE!) This article definitely wasn't a response to Dabomb's Naval Ship Roles page. (Psst, It was made before it) Spaceships Spaceships are a widely used military, civilian, and utility vehicle that operates primarily in space, although some are capable of atmospheric flight and landing. They are most commonly seen as attack craft but are sometimes used as just bases and as previously mentioned, civilian and utility vehicles. Types There are many different specialized types of Spaceship. Definitions are very loose but still retain basically the same definition. Cruisers Cruisers are Starships designed to move fast and go long distances. Weaponry is usually varied, many including Missiles, Lasers, and Cannons. Battleships Battleship is usually the largest types of ships on the field. they contain many high caliber guns and often missiles. They are commonly used and mainly used for blockades or attacks on enemy territory or ships in space. Destroyers Destroyers are spaceships made for destroying other ships. they are usually smaller than battleships and normally have much varying weaponry Warp Ships Warp Ships are an uncommon type of ship that use any method of High-speed transportation or teleportation to transport itself and other ships through space. Star Dreadnoughts and Super Star Dreadnoughts Star Dreadnoughts and Super Star Dreadnoughts are large, heavily armored and armed ships that usually serve as capital ships. Their arsenal is similar to cruiser ones but on a larger scale. * Auroria Prime class Super Star Dreadnought (Mk II variation, FSSR variation, Titan class ship) Frigates Frigates are minor vessels, typically used as support vessels in larger fleets as an effective, cheap means of being able to combat both strike craft and in groups, larger vessels. Strike Craft Strike crafts are very small ships, usually requiring a mothership of sorts to transport them. Relying on swarm tactics, and high speed to outmaneuver enemies, as well as conduct precision, rapid strikes on the enemy fleet. Fighters Fighters come in a wide variety of different uses, however typically in the realm of space combat take on the role of multipurpose strike craft. Their purpose is to serve as an adaptable, quick reacting ship for reconnaissance, interception, and attack Corvettes Small patrol vessels that usually are ill-equipped for large fleet combat, however, are excellent scouts and point defense vessels for small squadrons of capital vessels. Their combat capabilities in firepower are superior to that of most other multipurpose strike craft, however, they are as usual lacking in defense, and are a larger target to hit. Aside from frontline reconnaissance, they are capable ships in the field of minelaying operations, and other practices that don't put to much strain on a vessel. . Other Terminology Bricks A "Brick" is a common term for undetailed, low-block, and high block volume ships, usually based around a visible rectangle or in that shape. It was also a common insult during the UKCS civil war used by BUF supporters to insult UKR forces. Unique Vessels Frizi Only Battlecruisers Battlecruisers are one type of 2 Frizi-Unique vessels. They are Smaller Than Warcruisers and have medium-small armaments placed around them. They can reach high speeds. They use Frizi technology for most functions. Warcruisers The second type of Frizi-Unique Vessels, Warcruisers are faster than usual ships of their size but less so than a battlecruiser. They have small to large caliber weapons and vary in design. It is said in the first few years of the Frizi space age, the Frizi could not make these ships until a war of some kind bolstered their technology. Nafez/Fallen/Kalash Only World Eaters World Eaters are large, bio-engineered creatures used by the Nafez, Fallen, And Kalash. These three species are very closely intertwined so they have similar tech. They are Colossal black creatures that resemble snakes or lung Dragons. They are considered ships because of their ability to absorb Fallen for easier transportation. Their main armament is just their size and plain destructive force, and as the name implies, They can eat small planets. UKGBCS Only Missile Cruisers (Not to be confused with Missile Cruisers on the sea) Missile Cruisers are termed to UKCS Space Naval Forces Cruisers due to large amounts of Missiles. Examples of these are Waterloo-class Missile Cruisers. Multipurpose Capital Ship Specifically employed by the DMD, in the form of the endeavor class starship. Possesses the power of a dreadnought, however, is fully equipped as a ship of exploration, as well as a ship capable of supporting colonial expansion EWAR Vessels Ewar vessels are exactly what they sound like, dedicated electronic warfare ships that are used to disrupt enemy communications, targetting, and general productivity. Usually small, fast, and lightly armed, but serve a very important role in fleets. As far as is known, the DMD is the only interstellar nation to operate these ships. . Category:Vehicles